1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to equipment used for ice fishing. Particularly, the present invention relates to an improved means of transporting and storing traps used in ice fishing. More particularly, the present invention involves a device that allows an ice fisherman to carry a number of traps on foot while keeping his/her hands free for other tasks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice fishing generally requires the setting of a number of "traps" at various holes made in the ice by the ice fisherman. In order to avoid prolonged exposure to the elements, it is desirable for the fisherman to be able to transport more than a single trap at once. The danger of falling through the ice often precludes the use of a vehicle in moving traps, and the fisherman must frequently transport traps and other fishing paraphernalia by foot. To minimize the number of trips required, some means for carrying a number of traps at once while allowing the fisherman's hands to remain free is therefore desirable. To avoid user fatigue due to the extreme conditions often encountered while ice fishing, such a device should be both lightweight and flexible.
The ice fishing traps themselves generally consist of a pair of wooden sticks to which a spool for fishing line and a signal flag are attached. The wooden sticks are pivotally connected and may vary in length from one trap to another. Both flag and spool are subject to damage from dropping or striking other objects during transport. Moreover, having been left out in the elements, the traps are usually wet when transported, or may have to be retrieved in foul weather. Following transport, traps are frequently stored for prolonged periods of time. If the storage container retains water, certain components of the traps are susceptible to either rotting or corrosion during storage. If no container is used for storage, the traps tend to become entangled with each other. It is therefore desirable to construct any trap carrier from material that will dry quickly, and of such design as to prevent the wet traps from coming into contact with other objects as well as with each other.
The types of existing devices for carrying a plurality of ice fishing traps is limited. One such prior-art device has the traps gathered into a container, such as a basket or box. Such an arrangement, among other drawbacks, has the disadvantage of requiring two hands to carry the load. Moreover, since the containers used for transport are usually used for long-term trap storage as well, this class of prior-art containers has the additional drawback of increasing the likelihood of damage to the traps caused by corrosive attack or mutual entanglement.
The compactness of an empty trap carrier is an additional consideration. Once the ice fishing traps are deployed, the fisherman may store the carrier in a container, ice fishing shanty, or vehicle. An empty trap that is bulky or cannot be easily broken down or reduced in size makes such storage difficult. The rigid construction of prior-art trap carriers does not lend itself to compact storage when the carrier is not in use.
A hand-held carrier disclosed by Lang (U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,163, issued in 1994) calls for the ice fishing traps to be placed in aligned slots cut into two rigid side supports that are held together by a rigid base and connected to a handle. The device of Lang is cumbersome, requiring the fisherman to use his hands, and, furthermore, cannot easily accommodate traps of varying sizes.
An ice fishing device disclosed by Luukonen (U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,500, issued in 1994) includes a bucket which holds a removable tray having a pocket for fishing rods and other equipment. The Luukonen device also suffers from the disadvantage of having to be carried by hand.
Another prior-art device for carrying ice fishing traps disclosed by McPherson (U.S. Design Pat. No. 389,306, issued in 1998) uses a case that is of solid construction and is carried by means of a handle, again requiring the ice fisherman to use at least one hand to carry the traps. Furthermore, the use of a solid case adds unnecessary weight. Placing the traps in a solid container also prevents them from drying during subsequent storage, resulting in likely corrosion of metal parts as well.
Strap assemblies for carrying fishing rods are taught by Miller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,112, issued in 1985), and Rivera et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,324, issued in 1991). These devices allow a fishing rod (or rods) to be slung over the shoulder, but make no provision for either preventing the fishing rods from becoming entangled or protecting the ends of the rods from damage. The carrier described by Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,103, issued in 1998) provides a means to prevent entanglement during transport and storage combined with a tackle box having a handle. Other fishing rod carriers, such as described by Zielinski et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,348, issued in 1997), and Price et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,048, issued in 1991), use rigid members to separate rods from each other, the rigid members being connected to each other by a carrying strap. While these fishing rod carriers contain some of the features lacking in the prior-art carriers of ice fishing traps, such devices are impractical for carrying ice fishing traps, which are generally heavier, thicker, and shorter than fishing rods.
Therefore, what is needed is a lightweight, flexible carrier for ice fishing traps that a allows a multiplicity of ice fishing traps to be carried concurrently by a person on foot. In addition, what is needed is a carrier that allows the person's hands to be free for other tasks. What is also needed is such a trap carrier which, once exposed to water, will dry quickly. Furthermore, what is also needed is such a device that will prevent damage to the traps during transport or storage. What is yet further needed is a carrier for ice fishing traps that can be easily stored in compact form when not in use. In addition, what is needed is a trap carrier that will be able to accommodate traps of various lengths. Finally, what is needed is such an ice fishing trap carrier that permits neat, organized storage of ice fishing traps.